


Take A Break

by DRHPaints



Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [26]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Other, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When Bill slips away from a birthday party at a bar, he flirts with the tattooed Enric, a trans guy who goes back to Bill's place for a good time.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Transmasculine Character
Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877902
Kudos: 7





	Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by rottingpup on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> TW/CW: The original character of Enric is assigned female at birth and in reference to his genitalia I use the words 'pussy' and 'clit.' I apologize if these are too dysphoria-inducing for some, and if you would like a fic that uses different terminology, please feel free to ask!

Unsure why exactly he forced himself to come to parties, or, in moments like these when his fingers tapped incessantly at his thighs and he found himself surrounded by a dozen half-drunk coworkers, even bother leaving the house, Bill sighed and sipped his seltzer. Though he thoroughly enjoyed their companionship normally, and was more than happy to participate in Sarah’s birthday festivities, being around drunk people when you’re not one of them is simply tedious at the best of times.

Finishing his drink as an excuse to slip away, Bill folded in his broad shoulders to squeeze past a laughing Kirby and Rightor before approaching the bar.

“May I have another seltzer, please? Thank you.” Bill grinned at the bartender, and as he unearthed his wallet he noticed a man at the end of his counter in his peripheral. 

Eyeing him over the rim of a drink gripped in an ink-decorated hand, when he noticed Bill caught on, he neither looked away nor blushed. Instead, his plump lips smirked, eyebrow ticking up as if in challenge.

“Oh, thank you.” Absentmindedly accepting his glass, Bill swallowed, realizing they were now staring at one another perhaps ten feet apart.

Breaking first, as he hopped off his stool and sidled over, Bill studied the shorter man, torn off sleeves of his t-shirt exposing arms slathered in tattoos as he leaned next to Bill with a smile. “Hello.”

“Hey.” Bill bobbed his head, grinning.

“So…” The man tapped the side of Bill’s seltzer. “I would offer to buy you a drink, but I’m guessing you’re DD’ing or something?”

Chuckling, Bill shook his head. “Nope, I just don’t drink.”

“Sober?” He set down his own glass, fingers combing through his mop of curly blond hair, green eyes piercing Bill curiously.

“Yeah. Well…” Bill held up a teetering hand. “I didn’t stop because I had a problem or anything. I just…” Raising a vast shoulder, Bill half smiled. “It made my anxiety worse, so I gave it up.”

“Ah.” Nodding knowingly, he took a sip. “I gave up weed for similar reasons. Used to smoke all the time, then I stopped for a few years and when I went back to it…” He held up his palms in defeat, shaking his head. “Made me really depressed and anxious for some reason.”

Bill frowned a little. “Aw, that sucks.”

“Eh.” Shrugging, he took a sip of his drink. “I don’t mind. I only have a couple of these a month when I get dragged out.” He gestured over his shoulder with his thumb to a group of colorful individuals laughing at a nearby table. “Otherwise, I really prefer…” Voice a deep well of alluring promise, he locked into Bill with his viridescent stare. “To be in control.”

Half chuckling in his nerves, yet refusing to cut the tether of their eyes, Bill nodded. “Yeah. Me too.”

“I’m Enric, by the way.” Extending a dainty hand, he smiled, Bill swallowing his fingers with his large fist. 

“Hey. I’m Bill. Nice to meet you, Enric.” Bill knew he was gawking at him, but it seemed Enric was doing the same so he wasn’t particularly inclined to look away. Catching sight of a tombstone tattoo on his bicep with the epitaph, ‘Everything Was Beautiful And Nothing Hurt’ Bill pointed with a grin. “Kurt Vonnegut?”

“Oh, yeah.” Enric smiled, glancing down at his arm. “Love him.”

“Me too.” Bill nodded, allowing his sapphire eyes to crawl over Enric’s exposed skin. “I like your tattoos.”

Smirking, Enric held up an arm. “Thank you.” Enric hesitated, thumb playing with the condensation on the side of his glass. “I suppose I could go on pretending I don’t know who you are, but…” Pulling a face, he tilted his head. “Then I’m not sure how I’d tell you the fake tattoo you wore for ‘Barry’ was really...sexy.”

Giggling, Bill closed his eyes, face turning away as his cheeks pinked. “Oh, thank you.” 

“Got any real ones?” Enric scanned him as if his penetrating emerald eyes could see beneath Bill’s clothes and already knew the answer

Shaking his head, Bill shrugged his expansive shoulders. “Nope. Considered it but never came up with anything I really wanted.”

“Smart.” Nodding, Enric finished his drink, waving the bartender away with a smile when he asked if he wanted another. “Don’t ever get one unless you’re 100% certain you want it.”

Bill studied the at least twenty tattoos he could see on Enric’s arms, hands, and poking up out of the collar of his shirt. Deciding to be bold, he cleared his throat. “It...looks like you’re someone who knows what they want pretty often, then.”

“Always.” Diving heedlessly into the ocean of Bill’s irises, the word rang out into the silence between them until Enric tossed his net back to the table of Bill’s castmates. “So...you busy tonight?”

Square chin ticking slowly from side to side, Bill swallowed. “Nope. You?”

Enric peered over at his friends. “Nah. They’ll be fine without me.”

“You, um…” Sharply inhaling, Bill looked straight up for a moment as he steadied himself. “You want to get out of here?”

“Definitely.” 

Bill unearthed his wallet, plunking a generous tip down and giving the group a cursory glance as he stood. It seemed Sarah and everyone else, laughing uproariously around the cake, wouldn’t notice if he slipped away. Tugging down his gray hoodie, Bill cautiously placed his large hand at the small of Enric’s back, rewarded when he smirked up at him. “Come on.”

Emerging into the balmy Los Angeles night, Bill turned to Enric. Like two animals hidden among the weeds, they neared, nothing but glowing eyes, silently approaching on velveted paws. Bill struck first, lengthy fingers burying themselves in Enric’s mass of sandy tendrils capturing his curvaceous lips with a noise akin to a snarl. Hands groping and mouths hungry, they wrestled upright, Bill winning the battle and shoving Enric into the brick wall of the bar, gritty chin chafing as he wove their tongues together with a resolute grunt.

Enric snatched the chestnut waves at the back of Bill’s head, yanking him away, teeth clenched and eyes flashing. “Take me home and fuck me.”

Using his size to his advantage, Bill shadowed Enric beneath the mountains of his shoulders, big frame arching as he held himself an inch from his lips, voice effortlessly dropping over an octave in his desire. “Done.”

Fisting into the front of Enric’s faded black t-shirt, Bill dragged him forward, then paused, looking up and down the street. “You want to follow me, or…? I can just drive you back tomorrow. It’s no problem.” Try as he might, no matter what, Bill’s polite nature rarely allowed him to be spontaneously sexy without interruption.

“Oh, I came with one of my friends.” Enric pointed back to the bar. “We can take your car.”

“Great.” Looping an arm around his waist, Bill stopped short when Enric’s footsteps didn’t follow, holding back his sleeve.

“Wait, Bill, um…” Eyes falling away, Enric swallowed. “Just...before we go. You...I’m trans. Is that a problem?”

Bill turned down the corners of his mouth appraisingly, blinking. He supposed it should’ve occurred to him with Enric’s height, delicate features, and small hands, but all his mind, and frankly, his cock, noticed was Enric’s hypnotizing appeal. “Nope, no problem.” 

“Cool.” Enric smiled, and they proceeded to Bill’s car, Enric internally appreciative that, as Bill held the door open for him, it was to a modest vehicle, model a few years old, which he found endearing as Bill’s tall body folded behind the wheel.

“Alright.” Checking the mirror, Bill pulled away from the curb, Enric noticing his driving was cautious almost to the point of timidness, waving someone ahead when they arrived at a four way stop at the same time.

Peering at Bill’s thick thighs encased in his gray pants, Enric tiptoed his fingers across the center console, letting them trickle down. Bill glanced at Enric’s wandering hand before looking up to his face at the next stoplight. Enric faced the window, apparently absorbed in the passing scenery and oblivious of his travels toward the bundle of Bill’s crotch.

Suppressing a giggle, Bill peeked at Enric out of the corner of his eye before sliding his hips forward on the seat, forcing Enric’s hand over the fabric covering his quarter mast erection. Enric turned and Bill popped his expressive eyebrows up, lips pouted as he redoubled his grip on the steering wheel and made a left turn.

Not one to be bested, Enric undid Bill’s button, lowering his zipper and sneaking inside to palm him over his boxers until Bill’s huge erection stiffened beneath his touch. Muscle in his sharp jaw jumping, Bill cricked his neck, twisting a heel into the carpet as Enric’s fingers discovered the wide head of his cock, tugging lightly and rubbing his frenulum, friction of the fabric deliciously intoxicating.

Nearly missing the turn to his house, Bill closed around Enric’s wrist as he pulled into the garage, guiding his arm away and puffing his cheeks. Bill hopped around, opening the door and when Enric got out, Bill’s fly undone and firm chest heaving, they stared for a moment in buzzing silence.

Slamming Enric into the car door, Bill latched onto his face, huge foot wedging between Enric’s to kick his legs apart before he hooked under his legs and drove himself forward into the heat between his thighs. “Fuck...yes…” Enric’s mouth moved greedily over Bill’s sculpted jawline, stubble abrading his lips as he sought the pale flesh of his neck, sinking his teeth in until Bill emitted a halting gasp of delight. 

“Alright…” Shaking his head, Bill took a step back. “Bedroom. Now.” Bill grabbed the scruff of his neck and marched him forward, Enric chuckling as they proceeded inside and he saw no less than three pairs of immaculate white sneakers, soon joined by a fourth as Bill kicked his big feet free before pushing Enric down the hall.

Crossing the threshold of his room, Bill led Enric back to the wall, hand engulfing his soft cheek. “Hey, so…” Bill’s deep blue eyes scanned down Enric’s body, prominent eyebrow rising. “Is there anything I should know? Anywhere you’re not cool being touched?”

“Nope.” Enric shook his head, gyrating his hips forward to slide over Bill’s begging erection. “I’m all yours.”

Deep chuckle rumbling up from his chest, Bill touched his tongue to his teeth, making his dark eyebrows dance. “That’s what I like to hear.” 

Linking his lips, Bill undid Enric’s black jeans, lengthy fingers inching below the waistband of his briefs. “Fuck…” Shutters of his eyelids closing, Bill’s nose flared. “Your pussy is so fucking wet.” Bill froze, pulling his head back and blinking. “Oh, um...sorry.” Swallowing, he shook his head. “Is...is that word okay?”

“Yeah.” Enric smiled, nodding. “Thank you for asking.”

“Great.” Bill exhaled in relief, swooping back into Enric’s mouth as he began circling his clit. Enric reached for Bill’s cock, but he swatted his hands away, cock bumping his waist as he ground forward with a moan. 

Leaving Enric’s lips, Bill’s huge hand bunched in the front of his shirt, spinning him around. “Take off your clothes.”

Enric tipped up his heart shaped chin with a smirk. “Gladly.” 

“Whoa…” As Enric peeled his shirt overhead he revealed a sprawling tattoo. The line of his top surgery scar used for the ocean’s surface, tentacles rose from its depths to surround his pink nipples and expanded over Enric’s chest. “Cool...can I…?” Bill paused with his fingers inches from the scar and Enric nodded with a chuckle. Passing over the colorful, raised line, Bill tilted his head, lips pursed. “Neat...it’s like…” Expressive eyebrows knitting together, Bill mused. “Like the surface of the moon…beautiful.” 

Grinning, Enric gave Bill’s hand a squeeze before undoing his jeans. “Thank you.” Enric shed his pants and boxers, stepping free, and Bill threaded all ten fingers over his scalp before cascading down his arms and over his body. “Lay down.” Though Bill’s voice was gentle, hardly more than a whisper, he left no room for disobedience and Enric climbed back onto the bed, enchanted by Bill’s cobalt stare.

Bill unzipped his gray hoodie, unceremoniously whipping off his faded Mountain Bay Club t-shirt and flinging it away. Soaking in the image of Bill’s broad shoulders, solid chest sporting fluffy dark hair, strong arms, and little belly as he shucked off his pants, Enric’s pussy tingled in response to his gorgeous body, mouth filling with saliva at the shockingly apparent outline of his cock beneath his boxers.

Walking to the edge of the bed, Bill eyed Enric thoughtfully, head tilting from side to side, almost serpent-like in his estimations of Enric’s naked body. “Open your legs.” Enric’s thighs parted and Bill’s tongue unconsciously darted over his lips with a tiny nod of approval. “Spread your pussy. Show me.”

An impish grin blossoming on his face, Enric drew up his knees. Taking a lip of his pussy in each hand, he rolled them apart with aching slowness, exposing the glistening pink flesh. “Yeah…” Bill shuddered, swallowing and palming his burgeoning erection over the fabric. “Fuck.”

Enric trickled his fingers tantalizingly through his slickness, biting his lip. “Show me that big cock.”

A high giggle eked out of Bill before he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers, fabric pooling on the floor. Holding up his wide palms with a dismissive shrug as he revealed his massive erection and teetered his head, Enric laughed. “Oh, don’t pretend you don’t know, Bill.”

“Yeah, well…” Bill’s dark blue eyes shifted and his tiny smile came along as he crawled onto the mattress. Caging Enric with his long limbs, Bill’s face swam down with a reverberating chuckle. “I am going to fuck you so damn hard.”

Pouting his lips, Enric’s fingers danced through Bill’s dark chest hair, trailing toward his considerable cock. “Yes, please.” 

Vice-like grip stilling Enric’s wrist, Bill teasingly shook his head, smirk playing over his pink lips as he pinned Enric’s hand above. “Not yet. First…” Drawing up the other hand, Bill held both between one large fist, shifting to the side. Flowing down Enric’s body, he halted below his navel. “I’m going to play with this pussy.” Bill leaned in, catching Enric’s earlobe between his rounded teeth and tugging. “Make you feel so good…”

Lungs hitching, Enric nodded eagerly as Bill’s fingers descended, petting over the smooth lips. “Fuck. Yes…” Bill swirled through the dew, slipping two fingers alongside Enric’s clit without making contact until he rocked into his touch. “Mmm…” Humming into Enric’s neck, Bill’s facial hair electrified his sensitive skin as he kissed his way down, tracing his mouth over his collarbone. Enric’s clit hardened beneath his ministrations, Bill coaxing carefully, drawing moisture from his depths until he summoned a moan. “Yeah, you like that?” 

“Yes!” Enric gasped, thighs squeezing around Bill’s fiddling fingers and driving his hips forward as a twitch over his exposed clit made his head jerk to the side and his leg rattle. “Fuck! Fuck!”

“Are you gonna cum for me?” Scooping Enric’s head close, Bill’s oceanic eyes were inches away as he whispered into his panting mouth. “Huh? Am I gonna make you cum?”

“Oh fuck! Yeah! Bill! Don’t stop!” Straining against his restricted wrists and shaking, Eric curled forward, face screwed up with a breathy shriek. “Fuck!” Legs kicking out, his eyes rolled back and Enric writhed, helpless to escape the stimulation as waves of euphoria alighted over his enthralled flesh and Bill’s actions wound down.

“Mmm…” Bill removed his hand, sucking the shining fingers into his mouth with wiggling dark eyebrows. “Yum.” As Enric attempted to recover, Bill’s lower lip jutted and he narrowed his eyes in mock concentration. “Hmm…” Patting Enric’s stomach, Bill tilted his head and lifted a broad shoulder in resignation. “Well, guess I have to eat your pussy now. Nothing else for it, really…”

Bill descended like a man finally embarking on a long awaited vacation with all the time in the world to relish the trip. Massaging his big hands over every inch of Enric’s skin, tickling over tattoos and kissing at their artful edges, flicking at a nipple and etching the line of his scar with his pink lips. 

Tongue diving into Enric’s navel with a mischievous wink, Bill parked between his legs, kneading Enric’s inner thighs before opening his drenched pussy with two long fingers. Sharp jaw digging forward, Bill’s long tongue snaked out to surround Enric’s clit, warm and agile as he expertly swirled over his exhilarated flesh. 

“Oh fuck...yes…” Enric wove his fingers into Bill’s brunette tendrils, rotating his hips into his chiseled features. Lapping rapaciously, Bill moaned inside of him, grinding his imploring cock into the sheets. Lips securing around Enric’s engorged clit, Bill anchored him to the mattress with one strong hand, the other plunging two fingers deep inside his sopping pussy.

“Oh Bill! Fuck! Yes! Just like that! Fuck!” Thighs pink and angry from Bill’s sandpaper cheeks, Enric didn’t give a damn as his screams echoed off the walls of Bill’s bedroom, smearing himself shamelessly over Bill’s handsome face as he ripped at his dark hair. “Fuck! Bill! Yes! Yes!” 

Drawing his fingers up with pulsing intensity, Bill sucked Enric’s clit until he convulsed into silence, tip of his nose tickling the stem with deft skill. Bill glued his sapphire eyes to Enric’s thrashing form, determined to bring him into delirium at least once more as he voraciously devoured, appetite for him insatiable, fueled not only by his delectable flavor, but the shouts he provoked from his flailing form.

Notes of enrapture tumbling from his gaping mouth, Enric sat up, frantically rutting into Bill’s sturdy jaw and unable to form words as his limbs tightened. Springing apart with a scream, he violently quaked, Bill tapering off and touching a tiny kiss to Enric’s hood before he rose.

Wiping his face, Bill settled the comforting weight of his broad frame over Enric, combing back his sweaty curls patiently while he composed himself. Enric’s emerald eyes surfacing, Bill smiled. “You want me to fuck you now? Hmm?” 

Bill swiveled his hips, cock skipping enticingly over Enric’s hypersensitive clit. Enric let out a needy mewl. “Yes! Fuck! Now!”

With a tiny giggle, Bill rummaged in his bedside drawer, retrieving a condom and rolling it down. Painting the substantial head of his cock through Enric’s folds, Bill’s deep blue eyes were almost meditative in their ponderous study of his face. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Enric draped his arms over Bill’s vast shoulders, nodding. Bill bent down, lips joining to Enric’s as his thick cock worked into the moist heat of his pussy with a mutual groan. 

“Fuck…” Undulating his body with an audible exhale, Bill slithered an arm between them to claim Enric’s clit once more. “You feel so fucking good.”

Enric constricted the muscles of his vagina ruthlessly around Bill’s cock, chuckling at his surprised gasp. “Better fuck me hard, then.”

“Oh yeah?” Bill hauled Enric’s leg over the shelf of his shoulder, thrusting forward with vigor. “Like that?”

Enric nodded exuberantly. “Yeah…” Slamming his hips up, he bared his teeth, clutching at Bill’s crisp jaw. “Fucking pound me, Bill.”

“Yeah…” Nostrils flaring, a seafoam of white surrounded the ocean of Bill’s wide, unblinking eyes as he growled forward with hammering strokes. “Like that? Huh? Is this what you want?”

Bill expertly thrumming his clit, Enric’s pussy throbbed at the feral expression hovering overhead and he lassoed his bestial face close, greedy for Bill’s snarling lips. “Yeah! Fuck me! Harder!”

Mercilessly pounding his massive cock as Enric fluttered within, the headboard smacked into the wall and the bedframe cried out in warning beneath them as Bill removed his fingers from Enric’s clit merely long enough to hoist his other leg aloft.

“How about that? Huh?” Bill roared, flinty voice breaking as he nailed Enric pretzel-like into the mattress. “Is this what you want? Is it? Huh? HUH?”

“Yes, Bill! Fuck! Fuck!” Fighting to keep Bill’s features in focus, Enric’s pussy contracted around him in an endless roiling tumble, unsure where one orgasm began and the other ended as he screamed until hoarse. “Yes! Fuck me! Yes!” 

“Yeah! Fucking cum! Cum on my cock! Yeah! Fuck! Fuck!” Hammering relentlessly and shouting, Bill clapped feverishly against Enric, skin thwacking into one another as they yearned for release.

“Fuck! Yes! Bill! Fuck! Fu--” A menacing wooden crack from the innards of the bedframe greeted them, immediately followed by a sudden half foot drop of the upper right corner.

“Oh shit…” Bill stopped, blinking at his crooked, broken bed in alarm. Looking down at Enric, Bill shook his head and clenched his sharp jaw. “Fuck it.”

Resuming his heinous pace, they found the angle didn’t affect them as Bill spun over Enric’s clit until he viciously closed around him with a wail. “Bill! Fuck!”

Tremulous groan ripped from his firm chest, Bill collapsed, balancing against Enric’s forehead. “Oh fuck...fuck…” Lowering Enric’s legs, Bill’s powerful arms crept behind him, hooking over Enric’s shoulders as he raced forward, humping wildly, high, hopeless whimpers dribbling from his pink lips as he frantically plowed into the addictive clutch of Enric’s pussy. “Fuck! Yeah! You’re gonna make me cum! Fuck! Fuck!” Voice a shattered crystal of want, Bill’s fingertips needled into Enric with a severity guaranteeing bruises as his ecstasy knocked the trajectory of his pelvis off course and he tensed. “I’m gonna cum! Fuck! FUCK!” Huffing in oxygen, every muscle in Bill’s firm body flexed, sculpted jaw hanging, face distorted in the parallel of agony. High, clear note bursting from his shuddering body, Bill deflated, hot cum flooding Enric as Bill’s left eye irrepressibly twitched and he fell limp.

“Fuck…” Gulping air, Bill lazily kissed the corner of Enric’s mouth as he petted over his sweat-blackened hair. “That was great.”

“Fuck yeah.” Enric touched his lips to the joint of Bill’s sturdy jaw before looking over and making a face. “Sorry about your bed…”

Wearily rising to his elbows, Bill giggled, caressing Enric’s dewy cheek. “I’m not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also accept requests!


End file.
